1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile baseball equipment storage device and, more particularly, to such a device which is open-faced in nature and which is adapted, when positioned adjacent the baseball playing field, to serve as a bat rack and storage device for balls to be used during the playing of the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a great number of amateur baseball leagues, such as church leagues and municipal park leagues, school leagues and other leagues comprised of boys and girls in grammar school, which are commonly known as "Little League." these "Little League" baseball games are usually informal in nature and, sometimes, because of the youth of the players, the baseball equipment is often improperly cared for. The baseball equipment, such as bats, balls, bases, and other equipment, are often loosely stored and transported to and from the game in a box or large cloth bag. The box is often heavy and requires two people to carry, while the bag is easily torn and ungainly to carry. The baseball bats can be dented or broken, baseballs can be scuffed or easily lost, and the bases and other equipment can be damaged while being transported within the box or bag. While the game is in progress, the unused bats and balls are left on the ground where they can be tripped over, stepped on and possibly cause an injury. These bats and balls can also become lost or misplaced.
In the past, numerous portable or mobile baseball equipment storage devices have been proposed. However, none of these prior art devices have been of an open-faced design which would permit the device to serve as a bat rack at the site of a game.